Of A Different World
by ShizukaNe98
Summary: "It was when she spoke to me that I was deeply moved. But I was just a figment of her imagination, and that will never change..." Ever wonder how the Pokespe characters feel about fans? OOC Gold-centric Yes, I know, I'm twisted. :p


**I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd write a story about my dear OC and Gold. :)**

**Nah, it was just for fun. No need to get mean and curse this story. I was bored. XD**

**Neways, I don't know Pokemon. Or Gold. Just enjoy. :)  
**

* * *

I looked up at the night sky. Then I sighed. She would come to see me everyday of her life. Sometimes even save up my pictures for fun. She would even put down in comments how 'dear' I was to her. How beautiful my eyes are. Aw, damn, she _loved_ my eyes. I even heard her say that it reminds her of stars. And she loves stars.

My Pokegear rang for the fifth time. I sighed, answering it. "Yo, Crys. Why call in the middle of the night?" I shrugged. "GOLD! Isn't it a bit late to stay outside? GET BACK IN HERE!" Dammit. Here comes the scolding. "I'm waiting for something." I said before hanging up without even letting her reply. I stared up at the night sky again, wondering if I would ever hear her voice. I don't even know who she is. I haven't even seen her face. So why am I always looking forward for her to see me?

I remember when she first read about our adventures. We weren't human, but we were made by a human. The very first to sense her presence was Red. Senior Red once told me that he heard her banging her hands on the desk and yelling "Go Red! You can defeat him!" while he was battling Giovanni. Sure, all of us were only drawn by artists, a figment of their imagination. We were still human, but not real humans. We didn't have a body, just an image. We were in the world of what they call Technology, not in a real dimension.

And a lot of humans go crazy whenever they see us. In computer screens, perhaps. And sometimes we hear girls scream our names and squeal. Senior Green says it gets annoying at times. Nevertheless, all of us could hear it. From the sky. Sometimes I wonder what's beyond that sky? Is it really a sky, or just a barrier to prevent us from seeing the outside world?

Wait... I hear a voice. Is it her? I don't know why, but... of all the girls screaming my name, she NEVER screamed my name. But sometimes I could hear her typing from outside, and I hear her reading what she types. One time, I even heard her say stuff like "I'm hungry." and other randomness. She just silently watched us, I could even 'feel' that she saves a lot of pictures about us.

I sent out Explotaro. He growled happily at me, nuzzling his face on my chest. "Hey, it tickles, ya know. Since when did you become this sweet?" I laughed, patting his head. Anyways, back to my story. Ya know, folks. I was going to ignore her, thinking that she's just another one of those fan girls. But no. There was something really peculiar about this girl, that even an 'inhumane person' like me was astounded.

It was when one day, she actually _talked _ to me. At first I thought it was just another ordinary fan yelling at the computer screen for us. But it wasn't. "There you are, Gold!" I was dumbfounded. I didn't know whether she was talking to a picture of me or reading the manga, our lives, all over again. "Wow, you changed a lot! But you're still my cute little Gold." Then it struck me. Maybe she found a picture of the 16-year-old me, and found that I really did change. But I still wondered why was she talking to me? Can she even see me? The current me, hiding in the depths of a mere computer screen? Can she even control me like what she does to the games?

After that, she visited me everyday. Not me as me, but my pictures in the online world and often read the manga all over again. All of us are not able to see real humans, but we can 'feel' whenever they're saving up pictures or reading our lives. We can also hear them if we listen enough. "Explotaro... do you think she can hear me?" Heh, I have no idea why I'm being like this. This isn't like me, I oughta just idle around, not wait for a random human to scream my name. Crap, the hell is wrong with me.

Both me and Explotaro paused. "Hey... did'ya hear that? A voice..." I listened carefully. Yes, I could hear it clearly now. A bit more... Shit! It's her! I knew she'd come and visit! I just knew. "Hmm... can't find anymore pictures... crap, I should stop obsessing over Gold. It's bad for my health." I laughed at what she said. If only you knew that I could hear you right now, I'd bet you'd be so embarrassed. My most precious...

"Aw, Gold. I'm going on vacation again so I won't be able to see you. I just wish I could draw you like how I draw other anime. But... you're too awesome for me to draw." I smirked, glancing at Explotaro who looked at me like I was insane. "She said I'm awesome. HA!" But still, she was talking to me. My image. Even though she doesn't know that I exist somewhere in here. I just wished she'd believe in me more...

Then I heard laughing. "Aw, can't get over how Sapphire and Ruby confessed. Stupid Ruby, pretending he doesn't remember..." My eyes widened. I really wish Sapphire was here to hear this. Usually, the others would just ignore the faint voices they could hear. But me... ever since I heard her, I've always listened and waited... not that I'll admit that to anyone, of course. They'll think I've gone mad. Gold, the most reckless and childish boy, suddenly becoming a spiritual old man. Wow, what a change.

Silence enveloped us. I don't want to be hidden anymore. I don't even know why I keep on hoping that she'll hear me. I just want her to know I am here. I exist, not just a piece of her imagination. That I want to see her so badly, I want to know her name... I want to scream. "Hey! Can ya hear me?" I yelled so loud, my heart pounding. Explotaro stared at me helplessly. What am I doing? It's not like she could hear me.

Silence was still. I sighed, sitting on the grass, my face covered by my palms. "I am a sick, crazy guy." I laughed to myself. I don't even know why I'm doing this.

Suddenly, I heard humming. This song... she would always hum this song. And I loved how her voice sounds. This beautiful song and that voice. "Did you like my lullaby? Good night, Gold. I really wish you were here. Maybe I've gone mad, talking to a non-existent little Breeder. But I just wish one day you were real..."

Out of nowhere, tears started to form in my eyes. Shit, it stings badly. Bravo, you just made Gold cry. What a girl. How'd she do that, when not even Crys can make me cry? The hell, what am I saying? I'm not crying! I'm sweating through my eyes, DAMMIT!

"I am here... and I'll always be here..." I whispered. Explotaro went beside me, looking really worried. He growled quietly and then shot a fireball up in the sky. "Are you hoping, too? That maybe that fireball would reach her?" I chuckled, seeing my partner's sympathy. "Damn, I look pathetic." I grinned, wiping off what was left of the stinging water in my eyes.

Then I heard a yawn. "I'm sleepy..." I heard her say. I stood up and stretched. She's going to sleep now, and so am I. Super Serious Gal is gonna kill me. "Well, g'night." I said loudly up into the sky.

But then, just right after I took three steps away. "By the way, Gold." I stopped in my tracks. A long moment of silence engulfed me once again.

"My name... is Alice."

I turned around quickly, eyes wide. Then I heard a beep. "She shut down her computer..." I mumbled. Then before I knew it, a smile was tugging my lips. "Let's go home, Explotaro." I smirked at him.

_Good night._

_My most precious Alice..._


End file.
